The Adventures of Anakin and Alpha
by wraithgirl
Summary: An ARC clone trooper is assigned to Anakin Skywalker to keep him out of trouble.
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Anakin and Alpha 

Summary- an ARC clone trooper- Alpha- is assigned to follow the newly knighted (Master) Anakin Skywalker around, and "keep him out of trouble". Anakin and his "baby-sitter" quickly become friends, and share many humorous adventures together.

Prologue 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Mace Windu sat in Chancellor Palpatine's office. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Gentleman," Palpatine began. "Called us at 3 in the morning, you did! An emergency, we thought there was! But call us here, you do, to talk of Master Anakin!" Yoda yelled. "I called you here partly on my own idea, but also because of a comment made by Master Kenobi. And frankly, Master Yoda," Palpatine said, staring straight at the green Jedi, "3 in the morning is the only time I'm available." "The truth that may be. But apologize for yelling I do not. My beauty rest, I am missing," Yoda muttered under his breath. Mace elbowed him in the ribs. "Obi-Wan, do you remember telling me how reckless Anakin has become since the beginning of the Clone Wars?" the Chancellor asked. "Yes.." Obi-Wan responded thoughtfully, wondering where this discussion was headed. "Well, he is one of the Republic's most promising generals, so I thought an extra measure of security might be in order for him." "Most promising general of the Republic,_ I_ am. Look good in the uniform, I do," Yoda whispered to Mace. Before the dark-skinned Jedi could elbow Yoda in the ribs again, smacked Mace with his cane, Yoda did. "I thought, why not assign an ARC clone trooper to guard Anakin?" Palpatine continued. "Anakin hardly needs someone to guard him. I mean, have you seen his reaction when someone surprises him while he's playing his NintendoXStation3?" exclaimed Mace. "I agree, but Anakin respects ARCs. Perhaps, if we assigned one to him, the trooper could not only assist him in a fight; but could also.. keep him out of trouble" Palpatine smiled. All three Jedi sat up straight. "Yes!!" they chorused as one. "You know.. prevent him from taking unnecessary risks, keep him focused on the task at hand.." Palpatine kept going. "Fine by me, it is. Agree do you?" Yoda asked, looking at his companions. "Yes," Mace said simply. "OH, FORCE YES!! For the first time in 12 years I don't have to worry about that little Imp!!" Obi-Wan gushed. Master Kenobi then spent the next half-hour dancing joyously around the Chancellor's office, before being wrestled back to the Temple by Mace Windu.

Imp- slang for Imperial. Pun intended.

What did you think? Tell me! More chapters to come!


	2. Vjun and Armor

Chapter 1 

"No!!!" wailed Anakin Skywalker, banging his feet and fists on the floor of the star cruiser _Destroyer_. "No! It's not fair! How could they do this to me? Don't they trust me?" The ARC clone trooper took several steps back. "Master Kenobi and Chancellor Palpatine thought you needed extra protection. It's only a temporary assignment." "Well, okay," Anakin sniffled, wiping his nose on his tunic sleeve. "Say, you sound familiar. Have we met before?" The clone trooper removed his helmet. "You remember me? I'm flattered." "Alpha!" Anakin exclaimed, embracing him. "Yes, that is the name you gave me. It's good to be serving with you again, Sir. May I ask where we are headed? I wasn't told in the mission briefing." "We're going to Vjun. There's rumored to be some sort of Separatist faction there. We're going to reconnoiter the planet. We should be there in about... 5minutes."

Half an hour later, after they had landed the ship and collected their gear, Anakin and Alpha set off into the jungles of Vjun. "Looks like a storm's coming. Maybe we should.." Alpha began, but Anakin cut him off. "You're not afraid of getting wet, right?" "Well, no, but.." "Come on! Let's go, then!" the young Jedi ran off into the jungle, with Alpha at his heels. But the weather predictions of the ARC turned out to be correct- within ten minutes, Anakin was soaked to the bone (Alpha, however, was completely dry- clone armor is waterproof). "I guess you were right," Anakin sighed. "Do you want to stop until.." Alpha started to ask. "No! We're going to keep going!" Anakin dashed off again. Sooner than either of them could predict, though, night set in. And still, the rain poured. "I give up! I can't see a thing!" Anakin muttered, plunking himself down on a particularly wet stump, and regretting it immediately. "I'm fine, these helmets are equipped with night vision. I'm not going to give up just yet." Alpha said. "Go on without me," Anakin murmured dejectedly. "Anakin, the Chancellor gave me something to give to you. I think now would be a good time." Alpha reached into his carry-sack, and produced a black body suit, and what looked like a set of black clone trooper armor, complete with black helmet. "Wow!" Anakin exclaimed. "It's a new proto-type. Element sealed, and night vision hardware in the helmet. Put it on." Anakin disappeared behind a rock for several minutes, then emerged in full gear. "Does this make me look fat?" he asked. "No. You look like the bad guy from some science-fiction movie." "Cool!" Anakin exclaimed. "You can set the inside of the suit to absorb moisture. That should dry you off in no time." "Thanks," Anakin grinned, doing just that. After Anakin had stored his soaked Jedi clothes to his carry-sack and secured his Jedi robes over top of his armor, they continued their trek.

Two hours later, they had made it halfway around the small world (Vjun is only 50 kilo-meters in circumference.) The rain had quit, and they stood atop a rocky plateau in the light of Vjun's moon. As Anakin stared at the landscape below them, his robes rippled in the breeze like a cape. "This would be a great place to live," he commented to Alpha. "I'd like to have a house here someday, where my family could live in peace." "That would be nice," the ARC replied. They set up their tent, spread out their sleep rolls, and ate a stew composed of Vjun's herbs and vegetables. Anakin had to admit that Alpha was a good cook. From having so much field experience, Alpha could turn almost any edible plant into delicious soup. Anakin put out the campfire, and removed his armor. Alpha followed suit (no pun intended), they crawled into their sleep rolls, and were overtaken be sleep the instant their heads hit their pillows.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 2 

The next morning, Anakin and Alpha awoke to a beautiful sunrise. They ate a breakfast of some purplish-blue fruit, packed away the tent and sleep rolls, and set off to reconnoiter the rest of Vjun. They had walked for about 10 kilometers when they came to a cliff over looking a sea. Alpha took out his macro-binoculars. "It's only about 5 kilometers to the other side, then 20 back to our ship," he observed. "Great! Last one to the other side is a rotten hawk bat egg!" Anakin yelled, scrambling down the cliff. Alpha hurried after him. When they reached the bottom, Anakin jumped in with no hesitation, only to discover- "AGGGHHH! It's FREEZING!!". Alpha joined his Jedi companion in the water, and found that; in the time it had taken him to step into the sea, Anakin had swum halfway to the other side. "Anxious to get out, or really competitive?" Alpha wondered. He began a strong, swift free-style. It took him approximately 45 minutes to reach the opposite bank. He slowly climbed out of the water, where Anakin was waiting for him. "What.. took.. you.. so... long?" Anakin asked between shivers. "You swam 5 miles in 2 minutes. If I'd had a speeder bike, I couldn't have beaten you. So, I decided to take my time and enjoy the exercise." "Can't blame you for that. We've scouted the whole planet, and haven't found a single trace of the Separatists. In fact, we haven't seen another life form." Anakin smiled. "Ready to go as soon as you are," Alpha returned the grin. They set off to finish the remaining twenty kilometers of the trip at a leisurely pace.

It took about an hour to reach their ship. They used the food prep units to prepare lunch. As Anakin warmed the engines up, he glanced at his chronometer. "Hey, Alpha we're about a day ahead of schedule." "Yes?" asked Alpha warily. "So, on our way back to Coruscant, could we stop by Naboo and pick up some flowers? This is Senator Amidala's sixth month on Coruscant, and well, she's probably homesick." To his great surprise, Alpha nodded. "It's a sweet gesture." Anakin had been expecting the straight-as-an-arrow ARC to refuse his request. But maybe, Alpha had more of a heart than Anakin had thought. Throwing caution to the winds, "Alpha, we're friends, right?" "We have worked together several times and have a mutual respect and liking for each other." "What?" "Yes. I am proud to count you a comrade and a friend." "Can I tell you something?" "Yes, Sir." "I'm married." "With all respect, Master Skywalker, I don't see why that's a problem." "Jedi are forbidden to marry. And.. I haven't told anyone. I feel really bad about betraying the Jedi Order, but I love my wife very much." Alpha just listened. "So, I guess what I'm saying is.. if you disobey the rules, but it's for a good cause, is it okay?" "If the circumstances are right, then yes" Alpha replied. "You won't tell the Jedi, right? Can you keep it a secret?" The ARC trooper smiled. "Yes. And I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me a secret like that." With that, their ship left Vjun.


End file.
